canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Reo
' OC Reo Scestle.jpg Reo Scestle' (White Crown), is one of Regeneration in Canvas Ranger =Appearance and Personality= Reo was a normal boy aged 16 years. His eyes and hairs are actually brownish-red. Since he gained the power of a wolf (albino), it gave side effects to Reo. Reo's hair turned white and his eyes become red blood color. Always wearing his ear phone. He usually wearing T-shirt under his school uniform. On the left of his trousers, there are 4 pendulum accesories. The pendulum can be transformed into four kinds of katana. He can't control his wolf shapeshift until now. Sometimes only his hands and feets turned into claws and wolf's foot. Reo have a simple personality and a sporty type, He also not sensitive with love, easily curious and excited. His beloved cousin, Allie which is killed by a Villain makes him become protective with peoples around him. he doesn't want to lose his friends or family anymore. Get pissed off when he's being treated like a dog. He likes to sleep everywhere and eat sweets. Reo easily express his opinions. A left handed. He have a big appetite, really hate losing. Woman with sexy bodies became his weakness because he have trauma when he was 5 years old. =History= Reo was originally an ordinary boy. He was born in Venezia at 2 January. Since he was a little, his family taught him many kinds of material arts. One day, when Reo was going to pick up his sister at airport. He saw an albino wolf from auction was going to be hit by a truck. Reo ran to protect it. The wolf is saved, but Reo nearly lost his life because the truck hitted him. In order to save Reo's life, the wolf share his soul to Reo. They became one in Reo's body, and it gave side effect to Reo. His hair turns white and his eyes became red blood color. He also receive the wolf's power. Seing Reo has power that no ordinary humans have, a Hero asked him to join Canvas Ranger and become a ranger. At first, Reo doesn't want to joining these battle. But remembering his cousin was murdered by a Villain and he wants to revenge, he finally join. Starting his day as a ranger(code name : White crown), fighting Villain and destroying Artblocks. =Weapons and Abilities= Fast speed movements, Fast recovery, Mastering many kinds of material arts, Fire/Air/Earth/Water claw, and many more... Human : 4 Types of Katana : Fire (most used), Air (most used), Earth, and Water. Half : transforming both his hand and feet to claws and Wolf's foot. Henshin : *Fully wolf (offensive) *Wolf cub (failed henshin) =As a ranger= a high school students, have a side work as a hacker for fun. =Trivia= Reo Scestle name is from combining : oREO, nabiSCo, and nESTLE (read the caps only) =Relations= *Seiben's student at School, and targeting practice when Reo's fall asleep during classes. *Krain's experiment target *Byakuya and Evee help him to mastering his shapeshift *Lesshu's blood suplay *Levi's rival *Ley's partner in night villain hunt and artblocks destroyer *Eileen, who tried to kill Reo many times *Neo's Friend but Rival *Shion's Childhood friend *Kuro-D, Reo's daruma toy *Mr. Paint's Black Cat Rebel member =References= http://spring-sh.deviantart.com/ Spring-sh 11:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) underconstruction Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Regeneration